Blind and the like such as drapes and portieres are commonly used for sheltering window, separating spaces, and etc., since they are easily maneuverable and aesthetically appealing. Most of the blind comprise a traverse supporter adapted to be affixed to a ceiling, a plurality of hanging nets downwardly extended from the traverse supporter, and a plurality of slats horizontally and suspendedly supported by the hanging nets respectively in such a manner that, by operating a pulley system, the slats could be shifted in a vertical movable manner, or individually rotated at the same time.
However, the blind has several drawbacks. When the blind is opened, sunlight would directly enter the window thus not only heating up the interior of a house but also unpleasing to people's eye. Furthermore, the user has no privacy at all because the interior of the house is easily viewed from outside when the blind is opened, so that people may merely close the blind for privacy and security or open the blind for enjoying the sunlight. On the other hand, when the blind is fully closed, it would block all the sunlight effectively. Then, people might alternatively turn on the light lamp in order to brighten up the house. Besides, when the blind is fully opened, the sunlight is allowed to enter the house through the slat gaps. However, the size of the slat gap is predetermined by the manufacturer so that the user could not make a change. In order to allow more sunlight passing through the blind, the slat gap must be enlarged intentionally such that the width of the slat must be increased correspondingly for covering up the widen slat gap when the blind is closed.
Since the conventional window blind bears serious drawbacks, the users have to make a decision between sunshine enjoyment and privacy protection. Based on this situation, an amended window blind, which is capable of providing multifunctional shading effects, have emerged into existence nowadays. This multifunctional window blind comprises two independent shading systems extended downwardly from the top traverse supporter, wherein two shading system comprises respective hanging arrangement for horizontally and rotationally supporting respective set of slats. Meanwhile, the two shading system are vertically disposed at the same time to provide an alternating design for creating multiple shading effects. This is to say, the alternating design ensures each slat supported by the first hanging arrangement of first shading system is positioned adjacent to a slat supported by the second hanging arrangement of second shading system. In other words, the user could independently adjust each set of two hanging arrangement to control the distance between first set of slats and second set of slats, thus controlling the blind gap. Therefore, the light capacity passing through the window blind could be adjusted according to the user's mind.
Ordinarily, the hanging arrangement of window blind comprises at least an elongated ladder-shaped hanging net having a plurality of grids into which a blind slat is inserted to be supported. The ladder-shaped hanging net comprises two longitudinal cords and a plurality of traverse cords spacedly connected the two longitudinal cords to form a plurality of identical grids between two longitudinal cords for supporting the blind slats. Here, in this multifunctional window blind, the distance between any two slats (respectively belong to the first and the second shading system) is as same as the distance between two slats of a conventional window blinds.
As a result, under the normal circumstance, this multifunctional window blind just looks like a conventional window blind. However, in case of either set of shading system is operated, this amended window blind is capable of allowing lights penetrate into the interior from a distance range from regular gap (distance between neighboring slats of conventional window blind) to a distance twice as large as the regular gap. This is to say, in order to allow light penetrate from a wider gap, the size of grids of this multifunctional window blind are designed to have a bigger size, preferably, twice as the size as conventional window blind.
However, this kind of amended duplex window blind is not compatible with standardized size of conventional window blinds. As mentioned above, the hanging net grids of this amended window blind are twice as the size of the grid units of conventional window blinds. In other words, in this multifunctional window blind, the hanging net grid of this kind of shading system has a doubled size in comparison with the hanging net grid of conventional window blinds.
In addition, this kind of multifunctional window blind requires vertically and simultaneously disposing two individually operated blind system together for ensuring that one set of blind slats must be adjacent to another set of blind slats belong to another shading system. This is unfortunate for those manufacturers as well as assembling workers since its assembling process is so cumbersome and laborious thus causing the production costs of this kind of multifunctional window blind rather high.
Conclusively, it is desirable to further amend this kind of multifunctional window blinds arrangement.